Abstract This proposal is the second renewal for a T32 training program for the Division of Surgical Oncology at the University of Pittsburgh. The singular goal of this program is to prepare surgeons for a career as translational scientists in the field of biologic therapy of cancer. We will pursue this goal by providing the trainees with an immersive experience that will stress three core proficiencies necessary to be a successful translational scientist 1) Basic laboratory research skills. 2) Fundamental principles of clinical investigation 3) Pragmatic experience in clinical trial management. At the completion of this training program the surgical trainee will be uniquely prepared to bridge the gap between clinical and laboratory research. Our expectation is that this will enhance their ability to compete for positions and funding in their first faculty position. The applicant pool will include surgical residents (largely from University of Pittsburgh) who are interested in surgical oncology. In addition to a thorough and innovative training program, we also developed a comprehensive plan for training in responsible conduct of clinical research. We have included an aggressive approach to recruitment and retention of under represented minorities. Given the long and proven track record of our surgical oncology faculty in performing cutting edge translational research this program is uniquely positioned to fill an important societal gap in training and supporting surgeon scientists.